Swap
by Massu Chan
Summary: Naruto performs a jutsu from the scroll he stole from Tsunade's office. "Teme, what is this!" Naruto asked panicked. "HOW COULD I BE IN YOUR BODY!"   SasuSaku and NaruHina ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! This one is just my take on the 'swapping-bodies' idea that obviously has been done many times ^^ Still, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is so obvious.**

**0o-o0**

**Chapter 1: Swap**

It's a fine summer day in Konoha. Sun was shining brightly as the breeze blew. A raven haired young man was walking along the street. He had just returned from the Hokage's office to report his mission, a solo mission this time, without his team 7 partners.

He groaned as he heard his stomach growled. He was hungry. It's been almost a day since he ate last time on the way back to Konoha from Suna on his mission. He stopped his walk, thinking. Actually, he intended to go to the hospital first, making excuse for having some injuries while actually he just wanted to see Sakura. It'd been a month since he last saw her and he's kinda missing her so much.

But, stupid stomach of his! It wouldn't stop growling. He finally decided, 'Well, Sakura can wait.' he thought. Besides it wouldn't be good if he died starving just because he forced himself to see her, right? He couldn't die, not when he hadn't told her his feeling yet. So, with that thought, he quickened his pace and without he realized it, he already arrived in front of Ichiraku Ramen. 'Geez, I think I spent too much time with Naruto'. Sasuke shook his head but then he entered it anyway.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme. Over here!" No surprised if Naruto was there. Ichiraku had been like his second home.

Sasuke shrugged and walked toward Naruto. He muttered the word 'Dobe' that he considered as a greeting for his best friend before sat down next to him. "Beef please…" He said to Ayame who then quickly prepared it.

Naruto slurped his fourth bowl of ramen, "Just came back?" He asked without bothering to see Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"No." Sasuke turned his gaze to Ayame who now placing his ramen in front of him. Sasuke muttered words 'thank you' as Ayame said 'Enjoy!' His stomach growled once again as his nose smelled the ramen scent. Thank Kami, it was inaudible enough for the people to hear. It wouldn't do any good for his cool image if people heard it.

"So, have you reported to Tsunade baa-chan yet?" Naruto asked again.

"Hn."

"I am sure she gave you a looooong boring speech before he let you go, eh Teme?"

"No. She was actually busy looking for something when I came. She looked so panicked. So she just dismissed me in few seconds. I wonder what she's looking for though."

Naruto suddenly stopped half-way eating his ramen. His eyes widened in pure shocked.

Sasuke frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously, but he didn't say anything.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Don't tell me you related to the Hokage's attitude now."

"Uh well…It's…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He avoided Sasuke's pierce gaze to him.

"Tell me, Dobe!" Sasuke's voice was cold and sharp. Sharingan was activated.

Naruto gulped. He was surely aware that his best friend wouldn't let him go easily. "Ugh, Teme… fine I'll tell you. But not here and just let me finish my ramen first, okay?"

Sasuke was still eyeing the blonde uncertainly but he slowly nodded. He was also hungry anyway.

It was about 10 minutes later before the two boys finally walked out of Ichiraku. They both walked toward the forest near the bridge where Team 7 usually met. As soon as they arrived there and made sure that no body was around, Sasuke stood before Naruto and said, "Now Tell Me!"

Naruto scratched his head once again, sighing. "But promise you won't tell anybody!"

"Hn."

Naruto shoved his right hand into his pocket as Sasuke watched him curiously. From in there he took out

a scroll with a red lace tied to it. On its cover it's written the kanji for 'eternal' and 'earth'.

"Don't say anything!" Naruto cut off as he saw Sasuke was about to say something. "I'll tell you."

"…"

"Here," Naruto pointed at the scroll, "It's probably the eternal jutsu," Naruto started, "I stole it from Baa-chan's office."

"Eternal jutsu?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes, it's the infamous eternal youth jutsu that makes Baa-chan still youth looking."

"Dobe…" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Sure he knew that Naruto was idiot, but he never thought Naruto was more idiot than he thought. What was he thinking messing with Tsunade like that? "You have to return it immediately. Tsunade will surely kill you when she finds out."

Naruto grunted, "I know that and I will surely return it. But before that I want to try it first."

"Now hold on, Naruto." Sasuke looked at the blonde seriously. "Are you really sure that scroll is, as you put it, the eternal youth jutsu? I don't think it is. Otherwise, she wouldn't let the scroll get stolen so easily like that. Let alone by YOU. It's a rare and legendary jutsu after all."

"Tch, of course it is." Naruto retorted back heatedly. "I'm not lying, Sasuke-teme! I overheard Tsunade-Baa chan and Shizune-nee chan when they were talking about it!"

"Dobe, I don't think-"

"Geez, Teme, you're talking too much this time." Naruto glared. "I am not a kid anymore. I know what I am doing!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

"Listen, I'll just try the jutsu, perform its hand signs. Then, I'll return it."

Sasuke was still unsure with Naruto's decision but he kept his mouth shout this time. By the look of pure determination in Naruto's eyes, nothing he said could make that blonde back down.

"Here we go…" Naruto untied the scroll, "If this scroll is really the eternal youth justsu, you should try it too, Sasuke."

"Hell no."

"Geez, you're not cool! Isn't it great to not getting old like Tsunade Baa-chan? You will be good looking forever. I bet Hinata chan will be very happy if I am looking handsome forever."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I think you're forgetting the fact that you are NOT handsome in the first place."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto scowled, "Someday, when we're sixty or seventy, if this jutsu really worked, it is me who will have fan girls chasing me while you'd be all wrinkled and bald."

Sasuke scoffed at that. Naruto surely had no idea what a nightmare to have all those fan girls ogling all over him. He sighed, "Naruto, listen-"

"Please, Sasuke! I don't want to hear any more words!"

"Hn!"

"That's better, Sasuke Teme!" Naruto nodded at his best friend before then focused his gaze seriously to the scroll on his hand. Slowly, and carefully, he unrolled the scroll. His eyes were wide as he took in each hand sign shown there. "Hmm, it's not very complicated…" He muttered.

After making sure that he memorized all the hand signs, Naruto put the scroll on the ground, ready to perform it. "Well, there's no guarantee I will be successful on the first attempt, but at least I've memorized the signs, I could perfect it later. This time is just to try it out. It's harmless." The blonde nodded to himself.

"This is it!" Naruto quickly perform the seal. It wasn't even a minute when he finished all the moves.

"…"

"…"

A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead as he anxiously waited for the effect or strange sensation that he thought he would feel after performing the justsu; while Sasuke remained watching with his stoic face though deep in his heart he was so curious and a bit err…worried. They both didn't dare to move, waiting for something to happen.

1 second…2 second…3 second… ten second…

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

There's no change. "Guess I didn't do it right…" Naruto muttered, frowning.

Just about the time Sasuke would said his usual 'hn', suddenly some purple fog emanating from Naruto's body. Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were widened in shock. Especially Naruto, he's beginning to panick now.

"Whoaa, what happens?" Naruto shrieked as the fog thickening and engulfing both him and Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and activated his sharingan so that he could see his surrounding that engulfed with the thick fog. Just that there's a 'zip' sound and he felt electricity struck his body and hot wave streamed all over it. Naruto's cry 'Aaaaaah!' was the last thing he heard before he collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times before finally raised himself and sitting on the ground. He frowned as he recalled the event that happened earlier. Naruto performed the jutsu on that scroll he stole from Tsunade then there was a purple fog, a 'zip' sound followed by electricity struck his body.

'What the hell has happened?' Sasuke sat up and rubbed his temple when he heard someone groaned. 'Surely it's Naruto! Perhaps the Dobe also collapsed.'

Sasuke turned his heard to the direction of the groan. There he was, he saw a very good looking raven haired young man, who was now trying to straighten his body up.

'Eh?' His eyes nearly popped out of their socket as he recognized the figure before him. Raven haired young man? Naruto didn't have raven hair. It's him who was raven-haired! He quickly looked down to his body. And he almost fainted once again as he saw the black-orange jumpsuit covering his body now. No way! It couldn't be happening! It must be a dream or more likely a NIGHTMARE!

"NO!" At the same time, he heard 'his' voice screamed. He turned around again to meet 'his onyx eyes' stared in shock toward him. Uh oh, it's NOT JUST A NIGHTMARE.

"Teme, what is this?" Naruto asked panicked. "HOW COULD I BE IN YOUR BODY?"

Not even a 'hn' could escape Sasuke's mouth.

**0o0**

**That's the first chapter, still more to come. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Wish you all have a great day x switch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Finally, an update for the story. This one is kind of a filler chapter, but still here you are. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and/or favorites. I'm really happy if you enjoy reading this x**

**Well, now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't make any money from this which explains why I'm still poor :)**

**.::.**

**SWAP**

**.::.**

**Chapter 2: Our Dirty Little Secret**

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-Teme! How many times should I say it again? Stop whining! You're like a baby!"

Sasuke scowled, "Well what I said is true. If you're not stupid enough to steal the scroll let alone to try it, we wouldn't be in this mess. And I'm not a baby!"

"And I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Bah!" Naruto crossed his arms defiantly. "If you're so smart, Sasuke-teme, then why don't you figure out the way for us to come out of this mess?"

"You're the one who caused this in the first place. Be responsible!"

Naruto glared menacingly and Sasuke was happy to return the gesture. For some time the two were just staring threateningly at each other while electricity crackling around them. The tension was so thick that you even could cut it with a knife.

After awhile though, Sasuke took a very deep breath and relaxed his stance. He wouldn't waste his energy for a childish staring contest with the dobe. He must find a way to return his body to normal. "Naruto, stop this." He began, "Rather than fighting, which is actually very tempting if we're in normal condition, why don't we try to think, as in using our brains to find the solution."

Naruto, who was still crossing his arms on his chest defiantly, looked at his best friend as if contemplating and then finally sighed. The teme was right. Their situation was very serious. If they didn't come up with the solution soon, who knew that he would end up in Sasuke's body forever? Brr! Naruto shivered at the thought. He so didn't want that!

"You're right, Sasuke." Naruto said. "But what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm, for a start, why don't you try to perform the hand signs in reverse order? Maybe that would reverse the effect of the jutsu as well."

Naruto nodded. His eyes were glinting with the new hope. "All right! Yosh! Let's do this!"

Naruto performed the jutsu in reverse and they waited. However, nothing's happened.

"It doesn't work!"

"Shit!"

"Now, what should we do?"

"Let's just… let's try all the nullification jutsu that we know. Maybe one of them would work. Hopefully…" Sasuke sighed, whispering the last word.

**0o0**

**Meanwhile, the Hokage Office…**

Sakura knocked on the door before let herself in. "Good afternoon, Shishou, Shizune-senpai!" She smiled brightly, though her smile soon vanished, replaced by worry when she saw the two women's miserable expression. "What's wrong?"

"Tsunade-sama lost her scroll."

"Scroll? What scroll?"

"It's a scroll contains an unknown jutsu that Jiraiya-sama took from the Oto-nin." Shizune explained. "Earlier, when we were examining the scroll, there was an emergency at the hospital that required Tsunade-sama's aid; so we kind of just left it on the desk as we abruptly departed to the hospital. But then when we came back, it's gone."

"It's stolen." Tsunade said.

Sakura gasped slightly. "Is it dangerous jutsu, Shishou?"

"We assume that the scroll contains immortal jutsu, but we are not sure yet." The hokage sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly. "Furthermore, it is still not known whether the jutsu is safe or not. Perhaps it is harmless, who knows. But, I don't want to take the risk. We have to find the scroll soon before some stupid, no-brain idiots who steal it decide to try it!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk loudly, "I swear if I find the culprit, I'd crush and pummel them until they're as flabby as mash potato!"

Tsunade kept ranting and cursing. Each rant was more violent and brutal than before. Sakura shook her head. Whoever stole the scroll, enemy or not, would be so dead when Tsunade found them.

"Poor Tsunade-sama," Sakura's train of thoughts was stopped by her senpai's words. "She has been stressed a lot lately with the farmers rebellion and those bandit nin's attacks to the district in outskirts of the village. Not to mention her paperwork keep piling up on her desk more and more each day." The dark-haired medic sighed, "And now, this stolen scroll…" She looked at Sakura wistfully, "I'm not surprised if she finally snapped."

Sakura nodded silently. She watched, horrified, as now her shishou roughly took out a big sake bottle from the cabinet and gulped down its content in one go. "I'll speak with Naruto, Kaka-sensei, and Sai then. Perhaps, they could help to find the scroll." She whispered to Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama has commanded some ANBU to investigate, but, Yeah, that's also a good idea, Sakura. Oh, you probably can ask Sasuke-san for help too since he just returned from his solo mission today."

"He's returned?"

"Yes, he reported his finished mission just about an hour ago."

"I see," Was all Sakura's reply.

**0o0**

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto**

… **Thirty minutes later…**

"KAI!" Naruto shouted loudly. "KAI! Gah!" Naruto stomped his foot angrily when for the umpteenth time his attempt to nullify the jutsu was failed miserably.

"Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me, Naruto." Sasuke shook his head. "That jutsu you just performed was to release us from genjutsu, of course it won't make any change."

"Well, I'm running out of the ideas here." Naruto scowled. "I don't know what else to do to undo the justsu!"

Sasuke grabbed the scroll and examined it. "No explanation about what the jutsu is about here." He sighed.

"So, what do we do now? I don't wanna stuck in your body forever, Sasuke-teme! I can't marry Hinata-chan with a body like this!"

"Well, I'm not happy about it either, Dobe!" He snapped. "Now shut up. I'll try to perform the seals in reverse."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "News flash, I've tried that and you know that it didn't work, Sasuke-teme."

"I have better chakra control than you! It might work."

Naruto scowled but nodded anyway. Sasuke was right. "Alright, Sasuke, do it!"

Sasuke performed the jutsu in reverse and wait. However nothing's happened. Their bodies were still switched.

"Oh no! Even you failed! Now we're doomed!" Naruto wail miserably.

However, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the blonde. There was something amiss when he tried to perform the jutsu just now.

'Strange!' Sasuke frowned. There's something wrong with his chakra. It felt like it didn't flow properly earlier when he tried to perform the jutsu. 'Perhaps it's the side effect of the jutsu?'

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Dobe, I think the jutsu is affecting our chakra. I couldn't control my chakra completely; maybe that's why our attempt at performing any jutsu earlier failed miserably. Didn't you feel it too?"

"Well, I felt a bit strange when I was using my chakra but I thought that maybe it's because I'm not using my own body. D-do you think it's the side effect of that jutsu?"

"Hn, maybe, but I'm not sure."

Naruto frowned, "I'll try to perform my kage bunsin no jutsu then. If I could do it then maybe it's just because we haven't used to each other's body and there's nothing wrong with our chakra." He said and Sasuke nodded.

Then, Naruto made a hand seals for the jutsu. A cloud appeared and a loud pop sound was heard. A clone was materialized but it's not like what it should be.

"Eeek! What the hell is that?" Naruto shrieked horrified as he was looking at the state of the clone was in. It even couldn't be called as a clone. It looked like some old rag doll, kinda reminded them to the clone Naruto created back when they were still in the Academy.

Sasuke frowned then quickly performed the same kage bunshin no jutsu. He was perplexed to find out the result was the same as Naruto's. Uh oh!

The two best friends looked at each other; bewildered expression was clearly visible on their faces.

"Now, it's official, Teme, we're doomed!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto dropped on the ground on his knees, and started crying loudly like a toddler. He winced at the sight then kicked Naruto, carefully not too kick very hard since the Jinchuuriki now was in his body, therefore it was his actual body he kicked. "Stop crying, Dobe!" He glared. "That is my body you're in. I refused to be seen like a crybaby like that! It's humiliating!"

Naruto sniffed and looked up to see Sasuke, eyes all teary. "But we're doomed, Sasuke-teme. I'd be in your body forever. You'd be me, I'd be you. I think that's enough reason to be a crybaby."

Sasuke blanched at the repulsive thought of him being Naruto. 'There's no way in hell I'd be him. I will never let that happen!' "I'm sure we'll find a way to be back to our normal bodies. As for now, perhaps we should tell the Hokage. She probably could help us."

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto shook his head violently. "No, no, No, NO WAY! She'd kill me if she knew I stole the scroll. Please, no, Sasuke-teme."

"But perhaps she would be able to return us to normal."

"NO! I said No! Please, please, please, please, Teme! Let's try to find the solution ourselves first. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Sasuke sighed, and raked a hand through his now spiky blonde hair. "Fine, Dobe. We'll keep it a secret for now. So stop crying! That is disgusting!"

Naruto nodded, a large, relief grin planted on 'his face'. "Now that it's settled to keep this as our secret, I think we have to discuss some other important things like where we will live…"

"I'll go home to my own home and you to yours."

"But then people would be suspicious don't you think? Not to mention I am living in the same apartment building with Lee. He would wonder why suddenly the great Uchiha Sasuke lives in Uzumaki Naruto's house. It'd be trouble."

Sasuke hated to admit it but what the dobe said was true. If they really wanted to keep their switching-bodies problem as a secret, then whether they liked it or not, they really had to live like whose bodies they were currently in right now.

"Right, I'll go home to your place then, Naruto." The Uchiha slowly said albeit obvious disdain in his tone. "And Naruto, since you're in my body, think before you act. Do act respectable. Don't act foolish. Don't talk too loud. Keep your manner. Don't ruin my image."

Naruto merely yawned, "Don't worry. I know how to act like a bastard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now, if you're done. Let's call it a day. We'll discuss it again tomorrow. I wanna take a nap."

"Just one more thing, Naruto."

"What?"

"I hope you don't have a plan this evening because I prefer to stay at your home, avoiding people until we meet again tomorrow for Team 7 training. I refuse to be seen walking around when I look like you, a knucklehead."

"Tch, like I would like to be seen as an asshole, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's remark and simply put his hands in his pocket, "And remember, don't mess my apartment, Dobe. I'd like to keep it clean and tidy. Remember that!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know. Geeze, you're like a granny when it comes to the cleanliness thingy. Besides, there are a few things you should remember, too."

"What?"

"It's about Hinata-chan,"

Sasuke cursed inwardly. He forgot that Naruto had a girlfriend.

"Just don't take advantage of her not knowing our condition. If you dare touch her-"

"I won't do that, Dobe."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm off then."

**0o-o0**

**So, that's chapter two. Thanks for reading. Next chapter there would be Hinata (Wonder how Sasuke would handle her ^^)**

**See you later everyone x**


End file.
